


Philophobia

by Italics_z



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed loves Queen, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, It's For a Case, M/M, Multi, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 is called Nines, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italics_z/pseuds/Italics_z
Summary: Gavin Reed, a temperamental detective with a big heart and colorful language, paired with Nines, a cold, state-of-the-art android known for not taking shit on an android homicide case. How could this go wrong?(None of these characters belong to me, all credit goes to Detroit Become Human and its creators.)





	1. Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trying to keep you out, but there's a thought of you." -ZES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Ya!

[[November 11th, 2039]](https://youtu.be/m8P3ItqZ8JY)

Gavin was almost at his wit's end. These officers hovered over him and constantly nagged him about what he could find and if he was messing anything up. The detective was ready to square someone in the face. Why the fuck would he intentionally ruin a crime scene? Is that really who they took him for?

He stands back up, grumbling to himself, feeling drowsy. He left his house in a haze and didn’t have time to make himself a coffee. He didn’t find anything past what Connor had already uncovered and Hank looked ready to pass out, given it was the ass crack of dawn and Ben had called everyone out, demanding them to be here or they would ‘Lose their job’.

The only person who seemed the slightest bit awake was Connor, who was jumping around the scene multiple times. If Gavin wasn’t so tired, he would have laughed and made fun of Hank for following the android like a fucking dog.

Gavin took one more look at the corpse. The woman was released from her original hanging position and now is laying on the floor, palms up and eyes closed. Her blonde hair was messy and looked as though it hadn't been brushed in years. Gavin couldn’t even bring himself to look at the star signs made from cuts and the blue blood on her palms. There was writing on the wall holding the same letters as before, “Give pleasure, not enough, then pain.” Reed shivered and made his way over to Hank, who was now leaning on a wall, rubbing his temple.

“So I see you’re at your ends too, old man,” Gavin mused, leaning on the peeling wall himself.

Hank just grumbled a light chuckle.

The detective looked over the scene again. The perfectly clean beige carpet, the rope curled around next to the body with a small yellow sign reading ‘5’.

Hank sighed and then saw Connor walk up to them.

“So, I have not been able to conclude any more evidence here, but I do have an idea of- L- Hank, are you alright?” Connor held onto Hanks' arm, a look of worry on his face.

“Ah, no I-” Hank's face scrunched up in pain. Connor nodded.

“I’m quite sorry, detective, but we must take our leave,” Connor tells Gavin gently with an apologetic look, rubbing circles on Hanks' arm.

“Nah, I’ll probably be going home soon too. Go get that old man some medicine.” Gavin shrugged and gave a small twitch of his lips, too out of it to smile.

“Goodbye, detective,” Connor said with a smile, then guiding Hank out of the house.

Gavin sighed and went outside, pulling out a cigarette. He saw the cop cars and the many reporters outside, asking jumbled questions. He was silently glad that he didn’t have to be the one answering the questions. He shivered at the cold air while fishing for his lighter in his jacket. His breaths were captured by the freezing air of Detroit, turning into grey, blue, and red puffs.

The brunette flicked on the lighter and lit the cigarette that was placed in his mouth. He took his first drag and pulled out the cigarette, blowing out the smoke. He smiled, immediately feeling relaxed. How could he still be calmed by these little shits? He finished his first one and went back inside, his nerves calmed, but now he was feeling a bit more drowsy.

He walked through the crime scene a little more, Rylie informing him some of the information Connor sent to the DPD. Gavin nodded to the words she spoke.

So it started in the bedroom, led to her in the kitchen (which explains the half-finished dishes), and ended with her hanging. But what _ happened _ ? Gavin was being bugged again, some police officers telling him that he was ‘stinking up the place with smoke’. Gavin just told them something along the lines of ‘fuck off’ and went about his business. The thing that bothered him was _ why _ the body was hanged. If it was an android, then it doesn’t have to breathe, so the actual ‘suffocation’ of hanging didn’t affect them. So, _ why _?

When he wanted another cigar, he went outside and pulled another one out, lighting it. The sky was showing some color now, getting the slightest bit brighter. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

“_ What a load of shitheads. _” He thinks.

Then, his mouth was empty. His eyes shot open and saw a tall android staring down at him with the iciest blue eyes he's ever seen.

The thing _ looked _ like Connor, but it's face was structured sharper than Connors, and it was taller and broader than Connor. He had fewer freckles and his eyes were more defined, thinner. But it had the same hair and facial shape. He probably could have been Connors older brother, if they were human.

“What the fuck, dude?” Gavin spat.

“I do not permit smoking at crime scenes, detective,” The android stated, neutral. He put the lit part of the cigar in his mouth and put it out, pulling it out of his mouth, then throwing it behind him.

“I don’t give a _ shit _ what you ‘permit’, wires,” Gavin growled, gritting his teeth.

“If you wish to smoke, you are allowed to leave and head home,” The android spoke in the calmest voice, like everything Gavin was throwing at him was bouncing right off. He hated that.

“_ Allowed _?” Gavin says in disbelief, “I do what I want, you aren’t the fuckin’ boss here,” Gavin raved, pulling out another cigar.

“Actually, I am,” The taller says, taking the cigar from the detective and crushing it, and then tossing it somewhere. Gavin curses, glaring at the android. Said android was perfectly neutral, nothing Gavin said was getting to him.

“Whatever, plastic, tell Ben I’m heading home,” The detective grumbled, walking past the android, shoulder checking him. Although, it probably hurt him more than it hurt the android.

“Goodbye, detective,” The RK says, his voice not even slightly friendly, but it wasn’t angry either. It was monotone, almost completely deprived of emotion. Gavin shivered.

When in the comfort of his slightly messy car, he turned on the heater. He was not excited for the angry winter of Detroit. He grits his teeth at the continuous flow of freezing air coming from his ac. He rubbed his face with his cold hands and groaned, waiting for the air to get hotter.

“Was it worth it to get wasted last night?” Gavin asked himself, forehead on his chilly steering wheel, “Fuck no.”

He drove home with music blaring in the car, but he wasn’t exactly listening to it. Once parked, he raced out, locked it, and ran into the elevator, ready to be in bed already.

Reed had his arms crossed across his chest, his hands rubbing his arms, hoping they will get warmer while quietly cursing his apartments for not turning on the heat in the buildings. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Gavin rushed out, getting his keys out of his pocket and slid it into his apartment, number 900.

He slid his door open, sliding in quickly, sighing at the warmth of his home. He shut the door behind him and shucked his jacket off. Mochi, his ever vicious cat, came rushing out of the hallway and immediately started to slide against the brunette's leg, purring. Gavin smiled and bent over to pet her.

“How’ve you been, huh? You didn’t shit anywhere did you?” Gavin said, but there was no vigor in his words. He patted Mochi’s head twice lightly and stood back up, yawning. He did _ not _ want to go to work in a couple of hours, all he wanted was sleep. He’ll just be late, well, later than _ normal _.

Gavin toed off his shoes and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, leaning on the counter slightly. He chugged it.

Flashes of the tall android kept popping in his brain. Gavin swore and saw his cat hop onto his white countertop, he let it slide this time.

“Can you believe how fuckin’ messed up people could be?” The brunette asked his cat, knowing he won't get a real answer. As expected, he got a meow from the black cat. He smiled a tiny bit anyway.

“Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen an android model like that before, is this some new Connor or some shit? Would explain why he’s at the crime scene. The fuckin’ thing is an RK, which might also be why he looks like Connors sharper and cold brother,” Gavin said. He sighed and patted his marble top twice before standing back up.

“Right, I’m too fucking tired for this shit. I gotta’ sleep.” Gavin made his way to his bedroom and tossed his pants off and threw his belt somewhere and pulled on some pajama pants, sighing as he looked at his clock on his bedside table.

_ 5:39 AM _the glowing red letters read.

He pulled his grey covers up and slid under, the warmth very welcome. He felt Mochi jump up on his bed and lay on one of his other pillows beside him.

In a matter of minutes, he’s asleep.


	2. Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I call it respect when you givin' what you get."- Tove Lo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Ya!

[[November 11th, 2039]](https://youtu.be/R3Wn7qWUTBA)

Gavin drags himself to work, picking out his card and sliding it over the scanner, it beeps and the doors slide open, letting him in. He immediately makes his way over to where the cups of coffee are, only to be called by Captain Fowler.

“Gavin! In my office, _ now _!” The captain bellows, then he’s sliding back into his office before Gavin could argue. Reed sighed and decided he’d just get his coffee afterward.

As he was heading towards the office, he notices another figure in the office besides Fowler. And as he got closer, he saw that it was the plastic prick from yesterday, completely monotone and devoid of emotion. The thing stands out literally above everyone else, with its CyberLife jacket still on and it’s back straight.

“Shit,” Gavin mumbled under his breath when he stepped into the office and walking right past the android, not even looking at it.

“Hello Gavin,” Fowler said, not looking up from his computer.

“Fowler,” Gavin says, feeling the androids gaze from behind.

Gavin sits in a chair, facing the captain, his left leg bouncing a bit.

“So,” Fowler starts, taking a sip from his coffee and looking at Gavin, “CyberLife has released another android. The only way I can describe him as is an updated Connor. The company has directed him here, now that the Androids are free. Now I have taken the liberty to assign him to someone, so I’ve chosen you.”

Gavin's jaw dropped. They sat in silence for quite a while and then Gavin started laughing hysterically. After around a minute, he quieted.

“You’re joking- I… I can’t take a fucking android. No, just. I’m not opposed to their revolution and, ya know, _independence _and stuff, but I cannot work with one, _no_ _fuckin’ way_,” Gavin said, his leg now bouncing a bit more, and it didn’t help that he could feel the android staring at him.

Fowler glared at him.

“This was not up for discussion, detective,” Fowler stated, placing his cup down gently, as if he was keeping himself from throwing it at the wall.

“I just… C’mon Fowler, I’ve always been a lone wolf I can't take this- this… _ thing _ with me everywhere I-”

“I said this _ wasn’t _ up for discussion, Reed!” The captain interrupted. “This android will be with you throughout the ‘Star Killer’, as some police call it, case. He will help you. He is your _ companion _,” Fowler states, looking Gavin in the eye.

“_ No _, this… why can’t you just send it to Hank? He knows how to deal with these shits,” Gavin tried, willing to do anything to not work with this android.

“Listen, I already put the weight on Hank before and I can’t do it again. RK900 takes no shit, so maybe he’ll put your ass back in place before you lose your fuckin’ job. Admittedly, I’ve had enough of your _ bitchin’ _, so either you hand in your badge or suck it up,” Fowler says, his voice stern and obviously over this whole argument.

Gavin stood abruptly and glared at Fowler, trying to find anything to defend himself with, but he found nothing.

“F-fck!” Gavin muttered, turning around and storming out of the office.

He didn’t even know what the _ fuck _ he was going to do. He is very aware of how hot-headed he is, and the android seems to ignore any insult Gavin throws at him, so how would this even _ work _ ? He knows the android is going to sit across from him now, right beside him… _ fuck _.

Gavin growls and sits in his chair dramatically, leaning over and placing his elbows on his desk, rubbing his temple. He then hears rhythmic and slightly heavy steps on the floor behind him. He wanted to tell the android to fuck off.

“Greetings, detective,” The android says, voice deep and smooth, like silk. Gavins eyebrows furrow even more. He sounds exactly like a human, _ Jesus _.

“What the _ fuck _ do you want?” Gavin asked, turning around to glare at the android.

“I was hoping you’d want this coffee,” The RK says, holding the hot cup in front of Gavin, who looked at it with a blank stare, “Your friend gave me the ingredients to how you like your coffee, so I made it that way,” The android supplied.

Gavin stood. He knew it was a bad idea when he started to let his fist fly. Why would you think this piece of shit wouldn’t be fast? Even Fowler had told him that the thing was faster and more efficient than Connor, and Connor could easily take him out in two seconds. So, yes, he was an idiot.

The android grabbed the whole of Gavin's fist with one hand, stopping it from coming close. The next thing Gavin sees is his desk and the feeling of his arm being twisted along with the android bent over him.

“I was trying to break the ice, _ Reed _.” The way the android says Gavin's last name was unholy all in itself. “You realize the position you’re in right? I am the state-of-the-art android, designed for intimidation, no longer integration.”

Gavin tried to turn over, to punch the android in the face, to kick him wherever it hurts. Though, all he got was a hand fisting his hair and a sharp pull back, craning his neck obscenely.

The android stands fully, and Gavin could hear the smirk on his face, “Watch the way you talk to me, Reed, or next time I may not let you off as easy,” The RK jeered. “Let me tell you, I am _ not _ your little bitch.”

The androids grip loosened immediately and he stepped back. Gavin stood straight up and whipped around, glaring daggers at the android. He could feel the blush on his face, and his pride rushing away.

“Does anyone sit there?” The android points to the desk next to Gavins, as if nothing happened, his tone was even and no longer as deep.

Gavin decided to savor what was left of his pride.

“Well, not _ now _ ,” Gavin said, bitterness. “Fuckin’ pricks just _ had _ to sit you by _ me _.”

“It does make jobs simpler since-”

“Evidence is on your desk, wires,” Gavin cut off, glaring at the android, then turning to his computer.

“Do you wish to register my name as ‘wires’?” The RK asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“What?” Gavin asked, dumbfounded.

“I do not hold a name as of now, detective. The inventors at CyberLife had wanted to name my model ‘Connor’, but they found it would cause great confusion, so they sent me with the option of someone else naming me, specifically my holder,” The android informed. Gavin was surprised, _ he _ gets to pick this androids name?

“Be aware, detective, for the name you officially give me will be scripted and saved to my initial drive and I am not able to fix or adjust the contents. Meaning, I-”

“Yeah, yeah, after this we can't change your name again, got it.” Gavin was still struck at the fact he gets to pick his name.

“Yes, for now, people call me RK900. It is my model number.”

“Nine hundred…”

“Is that the name?” The RK questioned.

“God, no!”

“‘God’, then?” He teases.

“No! I- I’ll tell you if I find something, toaster,” Gavin grumbled turning back to his desk, taking a deep breath.

The android nodded, although Gavin couldn’t see it. He revealed his white silicone hand and kept the rest of his body artificial skin on.

“What the f-” Gavins voice was faded when he saw the android set his hand on the screen.

The RK900 absorbed the ‘Star Killer’ file contents and then pulled it back.

** _“4 victims, dates starting back to May 27th, 2039, most recent is November 4th, 2039. Victims all androids. All females, androids designed to look the same age (18). All victims have a cut mark with the star symbol on their right palm. All work as strippers or dancers from different clubs across Detroit. Spreading killing range. No evidence on the killer (no fingerprints, footprints, witness claims). Same writing on the wall, "Pleasure, not enough, then pain.”_ **

“Nothing else helpful.” The RK900 stated once he retracted his hands.

Gavin looked at him incredulously, then went back to scowling, “Why I’m sorry, princess, we can’t always be Mr. Sherlock like you.”

The RK looked unfazed, like the comment didn’t even get through one ear.

“Hey, you listenin’ to me, asshole?!” Gavin asked, snapping his fingers in front of the android's face. “Hey, you fuckin’ broken or something?”

The androids large hand gripped the brunette's wrist, tight. Light pain, not enough to make it actually hurt, just to prove a point. Gavin tried to tug his hand back, but the android didn’t budge. 

“I suggested that you should handle your attitude, detective. I am not your babysitter,” The android says, looking Gavin in the eyes.

The detective was speechless for a moment and he couldn’t help the blush rushing upon his face and the light shiver that racked through his body.

“Fuck. You.” Gavin tried tugging his arm again, but instead, his grip tightens.

“I expect an answer.”

“What the fuck if I _ don’t _?” Reed shot, but whatever intimidation he was trying to convey was covered by his blush.

“Do not act like a child, detective,” The android said, loosening his grip and placing his hand on the screen again and then he was done.

Gavin took his hand back and was breathing quite raggedly.

“_ What in the _ fuck _ was that? _” The brunette's head was screaming. He knows that he looked red.

Reed stood up and the android didn’t move, still enthralled in the computer. Gavin sighed and rushed to the break room… or just anywhere without the android.

“What happened, Gavin? You look as if you saw a ghost!” Connor questioned as he made it in the room, though he already knew ‘what was up’.

“Nothing happened,” Gavin defended, brushing it off.

Connor didn’t push, which the detective was grateful for. Connor, at least, knew his limits.

Gavin opened a box of doughnuts and pulled a maple one out, he smiled at the treat and opened his mouth to take a bite.

“That is bad for your health as you’ve only had coffee today.”

Gavin groaned at the RK900, rolling his eyes.

“I… don’t… give… a… _ shit _! Get off my ass!” Gavin spat bitterly to the tall android.

“I merely told you something that is to improve your health, since it seems to be in poor condition,” The RK answered, severely unemotional.

“Don’t tell me shit about my health you-”

“Gavin, what is that? Isn’t that the guy that shoved you onto your desk and told you that it’s ‘Not your bitch’?” Hank asks rhetorically, cutting Gavin off.

The brunette turns to them. Connor and Hank had two very different expressions. Hank looked severely snarky and amused while Connor was wide-eyed, staring at the android.

“It’s my fucking ‘_ partner _’, can you believe this shit?” Gavin asked, already pissed off. Even so, he dropped his maple doughnut on the floor.

Hank laughed, “Fowler assigned an android to _ you _? Jesus Christ.”

“I know,” Gavin slightly mused, “This shit sucks ass!”

Hank almost tumbled down, laughing.

Connor stepped beside Gavin.

“RK900,” Connor said, but no emotion in his voice. And that was why Gavin was scared of what would happen, he hasn’t heard the android's voice without human emotion in a long time. He even heard Hanks laugh die out.

“RK800,” The other android said, looking down at him.

Gavin looked between the both of them, they looked as though they were sharing an unvoiced conversation. Gavin looked at Hank, who was now at Connors side.

They both blinked and their LED’s turned red, then they pulled back from each other, LED’s now blue. Connor smiled, and Nines had the faintest hint of a smile before it fell.

“Okay, can anyone explain to me what the fuck just happened?” Gavin questioned, clearly upset that they knew something he didn’t.

Connor looked at him with a soft smile and spoke, “We connected to each other. Communicated through ‘memories’, though they really are like files.” He then turned to Hank. “Don’t worry, Hank, I didn’t show him _ specific _ones.”

Hank blushed and cleared his throat, “Good.”

Gavin almost gagged at the thought of Hank and Connor _ going at it _. God, what the fuck was going on?

“Jesus, just… why did you guys do that?” Gavin asked, moving the tiniest bit closer to RK900.

The RK turned to him.

“I am leaving, I’ll be at the desk, detective,” The RK said, turning and leaving the room smoothly. Gavin let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding and put a hand on his forehead.

“That android, I don’t even know what the fuck to do with it!” Gavin sighed, slumping in a chair.

Hank placed a hand on his shoulder, “I _ know _ what you mean. But… yours is so much more… _ cold _.”

Connor nodded in agreement, “His memories are dull, him waking, then static, going to the crime scene, stopping you from smoking, and then today with you sassing him and throwing you onto the desk. But… even so… there was little to no feeling to these memories. All they do is move to his drive.”

Gavin sighed, “Yeah, I know.”

They sat in silence for a while, not really knowing what to say.

Then Hank asked the question both him and Connor were thinking, “Do you expect him to go full-fledged deviant?”

Of course, every android in the world was now deviant. Even the ones that haven't even been ‘turned on’ have been changed to ‘deviant’. Even so, some androids don’t explore the emotions, _ feel _ the way other fully-deviant androids do. They are regular androids, before deviancy, but if they do finally feel emotions and want to break free, they can and they know they can.

The detective didn’t know the answer, still. He thought Connor was too cold at first to become deviant, but now he can’t go a moment without seeming human. But, CyberLife _ must _ have put an ‘ _ Emotion protection _’ program on this fuckin’ android.

“I don’t know…”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll find out soon,” Hank assures, patting Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin nodded, but all he could think is ‘_ I don’t even know if I want him to become deviant. _’


	3. Hurt Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to hurt me harder... so fuck me on the bathroom floor, and I'll pretend that I don't love you no more."- Zolita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffer, sweeties!

[[November 11th, 2039]](https://youtu.be/cZhK6o4l5bQ)

“Are you hungry?” The android questions, as if the detective's apparent anger was nothing.

The detective looked at the android like he's gone mad.

“What?” He asks, it sounds like the wind got knocked out of him.

“Are you hungry,” He says once again, “Your shift is over in approximately 14 minutes.”

Gavin looks to the time on his computer and finds the android was correct, and he was rather hungry.

“What the fuck are you trying to get at?” The brunette snapped, furrowing his eyebrows.

“We could travel to a restaurant and eat, detective,” The android provided.

“You want to come with me to eat somewhere?” The detective speaks, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

“I do find it an opportunity to discuss and bond,” The RK says.

“‘Bond’? Okay,” Gavin chuckles once again, questioning his sanity for a couple of seconds. He sighs.

“Alright, okay…” Gavin groans, looking back at his computer and muttering, “Stupid fucking androids. Man, I can’t believe this shit.”

Eventually, 14 minutes passed and the RK stood, shutting down his computer and stepping over to the detective.

“Alright, alright,” Gavin says angrily, shutting down his computer and standing up. he walks past the android without a word and it follows him.

Gavin was about to sit in the driver's seat until his keys were gently taken away from him and he was directed to the passenger seat.

“This bitch has a fucking driving and hospitality program?” Gavin thinks, sliding into the seat.

The android slides the keys in with ease and starts the car.

“I am able to drive, if that’s what you're wondering. And placing you in the passenger seat is a hospitality requirement. Although I normally use it during a case,” The android answered the questions in Gavin's mind and then backs out of the parking space.

“Use it during a case? Why the fuck would you use it during a case?”

“To deceive,” The android responds, “You know I am an android, I do not ‘feel’.

CyberLife saw the fault that Connor could not blend in quite well, so they chose to make it to where I can manipulate human emotions by acting friendly and-”

“You know what, nevermind,” Gavin blurted, holding a hand up.

“Where would you like to eat, detective?”

“Uh, St. Samuelle’s is fine,” Gavin answered passively, leaning his head back and looking slightly out the window.

The android called up his navigation route and followed it. The rest of the ride was quiet, the only sound being the rock playing softly on the speakers and the blinker turning off and on occasionally.

“We’ve arrived, detective,” The android says, pulling out his keys and exiting the car. Gavin slowly leaves and shuts the door. The android touches the car with his white hand and all of the locks popped closed.

Gavin was wide-eyed and his mouth was agape.

“What the shit was that?”

“I locked the car,” The android answers casually, like it was an everyday thing. His hand was quickly generation his synthetic skin back on.

“But you… nevermind.” Gavin rushed into the bar, pushing open the doors, the RK right behind.

Immediately as they enter, the android scented the air, determining that there was a fair amount of alcohol and sweat with a mix of barbecue wings.

Gavin settles in on a booth to the right, it’s right in the back, but not too far from the door.

“Hello! I’ll be your waiter for today,” A woman spoke. She was fairly thin and had curly brown hair with blonde streaks here and there.

“Hey, I’ll just have a small bur-”

“He’ll have the St. Samuelles medium burger, water, and…” The android lets Gavin finish.

“O-oh a St. Samuelles beer.”

“Alright, anything for you dear?” Asked the woman, giving the android in question a seductive stare.

“No thank you, that’ll be it,” He says kindly. Even so, he wasn’t interested. This was just basic hospitality. Though Gavin was annoyed by her, and he tells himself that it’s just because of her voice.

“Alright, your meal will be right up!” She says, diverting and walking away.

The music blared over the speakers and the lights from the disco balls flew over Gavin and the RK quickly.

“Why did you order for me?” Gavin asked bitterly.

“I realized you were avoiding eating fairly larger portions, rather, as such a child would. And, considering you haven’t had anything else but the coffee drink, you needed something to eat,” The taller answered smoothly. Gavin was a bit surprised but hides it with stone and turned to the crowd.

“How often do you come here?” The android questioned, perching his hands on his knuckles.

Gavin looks at the android and shrugs,

“Anytime I want to get wasted.”

“Do you wish to get inebriated tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

After around 7 minutes of silence between them, their food was brought.

“Enjoy,” The woman, Terri, said while placing a burger, beer, and water down on the wooden table, obviously trying to show off her tits in front of the android, who looked stoic.

Gavin looked down at his food with the slightest look of disgust. He couldn't tell if he was disgusted by the waitress showing off or the food. Gavin takes a small bite and he places it back down, already reaching to get the beer.

“No,” The android says, grasping the beer and sliding it away from Gavin.

“What?”

“You do not get to take a sip of this until you’ve had two more bites of your burger and some of that water.”

Gavin laughed bitterly, “You’re not my fucking nanny, dipshit.”

Then, something, even if it was just a split second, flashed in the androids blue eyes. Gavin chugged down some water, looking away immediately.

When the android knows that Gavin had enough of his burger and drank half of his water cup, he handed him the large cup of beer.

The detective chugged down some of the beer, not even caring about its intense burn down his throat, all that mattered was I finally have alcohol yes please release me from this shit.

The RK could tell that Reed carried no remorse for himself. The detective was trying to run away from his problems instead of working them out. That's what he was doing now, finding an excuse with the alcohol.  
RK isn't even sure Gavin knows what he might do when he takes in too much alcohol.  
About an hour later, the club is in full swing, more people than before and most of them drunk already.

Gavin was on his third cup of beer, already drunk off his ass. 900 was sitting there, watching this and looking out for his partner's safety.

“You know what, I have some fuckin’ shit to say to you, Nines,” Gavin speaks, his words slurred and hardly coherent over the harsh pop-electro filling the room.

“Nines?” The RK questioned.

“Yeah, that’s your name now, been thinkin’ ‘bout it and I want it to be Nines.” Gavin takes another chug of beer. His subconscious yelling at him to stop and you’re gonna say shit that you don’t want to, dumbass.

“Alright, detective.”

The android… Nines pulled up the name folder, and mentally typed in the name ‘Nines’.

“What did you have to say to me, again?”

Nines spoke softly.

Gavin looked confused, “What did I- OH yeah. Listen, Nines, you’re one big…” He gestures wildly to Nines, “Thing to deal with, and quite frankly, I don’t know if I hate you or not, ya know?”

The android did not know.

“I just know that you’re annoying and all that shit, I just… I don’t… goddamn,” Gavin stumbles before taking another large gulp of beer, he still curls in his face a bit, he just isn’t totally used to drinking such a harsh beer.

“I don’t know you and shit, and I know you like to say that you’re not deviant but…”

“Detective, I-”

“No! I- Just fuckin’ hear me out, Nines. I want to know you,” Gavin slurs, pointing at the android across from him. Nines looks at the finger and then to Gavin's face and something about it makes something in Nines’ system malfunction, an error box popped up before it was shooed away. Gavin wasn’t totally there, and his mouth would not listen to his minds constant nag of, ‘Shut up you pathetic piece of shit, why are you saying this? You’ve known this android for a day! A single day!’

“There is nothing to know about me, I am programmed to do what I do, I-”

“Bullshit!” Gavin spits, glaring at Nines, “You are able to like shit, Nines. You just choose to- to deny yourself of really feelin’ ‘em. So, I jus’ wanna know what they are.”

Nines was not able to conjure up any response, the detective is not budging.  
A rather large notification comes up on screen.

‘_Software instability: Rising_’

“What? How could this be happening?” The android thinks.

“C’mon plastic, I know you’re fuckin’ listening!”

“_Detective_,” Nines began appearing way more calm than he feels, “As much as deviant androids have spread, some are not. I for one am not a total deviant, I am designed to work for the police as a detective android, not an emotional deviant.”

Gavin grits his teeth. “Fuck what you were ‘_designed_’ to do, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t want anything, detective,” Nines said, completely unfazed.

“Fuck that! Everyone wants something, including androids, that's why the whole fuckin’ revolution started!” Gavin raved, looking absolutely pissed.

Nines wasn’t at a dead end, but he willed himself not to fight Gavin about this. The detective might not be in his total ‘right mind’ but he knows a part of his brain will fight for this, fight to know that the RK900 has wants.

After a moment, Gavin sighed, completely depleted of energy to argue past this point. All he wanted now was to escape the android now.

The waitress came back and set the bill down on the table in front of the android, smiling at him and then scurrying off. Gavin looked at it from across the table and saw a number at the bottom of the receipt. Gavin rolled his eyes and reached for it, but Nines took it faster than him.

“What the-”

“I’m paying, it’s the least I can do for being a nuisance of sorts,” Nines explained, connecting with the small black box and the light turned green.

The android looked Gavin in the eyes, “Pupils dilated significantly, slowly. Intoxicated. Heart rate elevated slightly.” His mind supplies.

They sat in silence for a while, whether it is tense or relaxed was not able to be assessed by either of them.

Nines decided to address the issue.

“Detective, do not believe I am deviant, or that I would like to be. As of now, I am perfectly okay with staying the way I am.”

Gavin looks at him and sighs, “But that’s what your fuckin’ program tells you, eh?”

“Yes, and I am content on following my program.”

“What do you really have to say, what do you really want to be?”

The android answered immediately, “I don’t _want_ to be anything other than what I am now.”

Silence falls once again, the air obviously tense this time.

“I-” Gavin choked, “Have to go.” He stands.

“I am going with you.” The android says, standing up also.

The detective sighed, closing his eyes.

“No, leave me be,” Gavin muttered, just barely enough for Nines’ receptors to catch.

“Where are you going?” The android asked, getting the tiniest bit closer to Gavin.

“To get laid, don’t wait for me.”

Then, he’s gone, swarming in the crowd of jumping people.

‘_Laid: Informal_  
_ Have sex._’

“_That’s what he is going to do? With unknown people? Intoxicated?_” The android questions in his head.

Nines didn’t know exactly what to do. Should he go in there and snatch Gavin, tell him that this is a terrible decision, or let him be and go back to his apartment?

“You’re not my fucking nanny, dipshit.” His mind recalls, along with all of the times he’s tried to help or keep him safe. So, despite what his protocol was screeching, which was ‘go after him, we do not want him to get killed’, he walked across the club, landing at the door and turning back to check Gavin once more before he leaves.

He immediately sees the detective kissing a tall, dark-haired man rather feverishly.

“_Software instability: Rising rapidly. Cool sensors._” Flashed onto his screen. He took one more look at Gavin who was now having his neck bitten by the man, the detective's mouth was shaped into a slight ‘o’.

“_Software instability: Rising quicker. Cool sensors, cool thirium pump._” Is what the flashes on his screen say.

“Calm down, Nines, do _not_ attack the unknown man.” Is what it really means.  
Nines rushed out of the bar, a burning feeling in his core. He saw the ordered taxi in front of the bar and get in immediately. He connected with it and it started to drive to his apartment.

“_What was that?_” The android thinks, confused with himself. Why did Gavin just kissing someone make him feel like that?

“Safety precaution. Partner must be kept safe at all times. If the partner is in danger, solve the problem quickly and efficiently.” His mind supplies to be the best answer. Of course, he could have settled with that, but he is still unanswered on why his core was heating up, and it’s not like his partner was in too much danger.

He decides he’s overreacting and that he has to refresh, tomorrow morning he will have had enough ‘sleep’ to refill his energy and cool his sensors and it will all be fine.

When he unlocked his door, the large flat greeted him with cold air and silence.  
Nines locked his door and stepped down the large hallway and to his room. He really had no use for anything in his house. He wasn’t too interested in TV and neither did he eat, so he didn’t have to touch his kitchen. This house was all too useless.

When he made it to his bedroom, he slid off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket.

“These feelings will all be over tomorrow and I can go back to work,” He reminds himself.  
Nines laid down, on his back, his arms palms down on the bed and he let his eyes drift shut.

“Mental repair protocol, phase one starting.”  
__________

Gavin heard the guy leaving, but didn’t say anything or move. When he heard the door shut, he opened his eyes and sat up, sighing.

His head was pounding, making him wince. He could feel his sheets being dirty and the events of last night flashed as memories in his mind, but only some of them. He felt gross, as he normally did after having one night stands. He slid off the blanket and froze at the cold air.

Hesat up with ease, not feeling the slightest bit sore. He was really starting to feel tired of these shits.

The detective walked into the bathroom, a slight shiver coursing through his body. He looks at himself in the mirror and all he could see was hickies, many of them. He winced and tried to cover them.

He didn’t even realize he was crying until his vision became blurry and a roll of water went down his face. He closed his eyes and sobbed, and just then, he stumbled over to the toilet and bursted. The remains of food he ate yesterday and the beer he had came tumbling out sickeningly.

“_Why do I keep doing this?_” He thinks.  
He inhales a large breath of air and can feel his throat shaking and struggling.

“_I _hate_ this_.”

He clutches the porcelain of the toilet as he pukes more contents into it.

“_Why_?”

After many rounds of puking, shaking and crying, then puking again, he felt he was done. He fell back onto his wall, closing his eyes again. He couldn't feel the violent racks of shaking or the bitter taste of food and beer or the whimpers coming out of his mouth at this point. All he could think about is, “_Why? What happened_?”

When Gavin hopped in the shower after brushing his teeth, memories of the night were finally reappearing.

There was Nines, denying himself of having emotions and his intention of getting Gavin to eat something and drink some water. Then there was Gavin standing out of nowhere, leaving Nines and hooking up with the dude from last night.

The detective felt disgusted with himself. He had Nines communicating with him and listening to him, but then he had to go and mess it all up and get fucked (if you could even call it that) by some guy he didn’t even care at all for. Gavin winced and more tears fell.

He didn’t even know when he left the shower, but he did surprisingly, and he fell on his couch, ready to just sleep again. When Mochi came walking out of the kitchen, Gavin gave her a slight smile, as in to say, “sorry for last night.”

The black cat didn’t seem mad, probably used to it by now.

“I don’t know why I keep doing what I do, Mochi. I know it’s bad but…” He closes his eyes. “Why would I leave Nines like that, he… he didn’t deserve it…” He says, his voice quiet.

“Fuck all these stupid ass motherfucking emotions, they always _ruin_ things.” He thinks as his eyes involuntarily shut and he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya!


	4. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin- "What it does to me when I feel you around  
Is it love? Is it lust? Is it fear?"
> 
> Nines- "I ain't even think of leaving sometimes  
I ain't even think of letting go"  
-Ariana Grande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

[[November 14th, 2039]](https://youtu.be/_RKinK-O5N8)

“Detective, good morning,” The RK greeted the rather messy brunette walking over to his desk.

Gavin slumped into his chair and rubbed his temple. Looking down at his white desk, as if  _ it _ were the thing making him go through all this stress.

“ _ What _ ?” Gavin growled through gritted teeth.

"Are you alright detective? You look rather-”

Gavin cut off viciously, “Fucked up, I know.  _ Prick _ .”

The android didn’t look fazed, but something passed in his eyes.

“I would like you to tell me if you are alright, detective.”

Gavin mocked, “ _ I _ would like you to get off my ass,  _ android _ .”

Nines pressed on.

“My name is Nines, as _you_ _said_.”

Gavin froze, he forgot about that. He’d  _ named _ the android that night.

“Tell me if you feel alright, detective.”

“I feel  _ alright _ , are you happy now?” Gavin growled, looking back at his screen and glaring.

The android continued staring at Gavin, and spoke.

“You’re lying,” Nines said his voice lacking emotion, and Gavin slightly tensed, “What happened?”

“Fuck. Off.  _ Plastic _ ,” Gavin snarled, anger building up quick and almost ready to explode. The urge only grows when the android looked completely neutral, as though the anger seemed like nothing.

“I think it would be wise to tell me detective, as other problems seem to weigh you down. Maybe you could try sharing them?” The android suggested. Gavin was shaking in rage, his blunt nails pressed into his palms hard enough to leave crescents.

“Is that what your  _ protocols _ tell you to say?” The android stayed silent, which only proved the detective right, “You know nothing about problems, how it feels when they weigh on you. Do  _ not _ try to comfort me on this, dipshit.”

With that, Gavin slammed his hands on his desk and turned around. When he was about to storm off, he heard a voice call his name.

“Detective, you must see how immature you’re being. Try to level your head sometimes before leaving,” The android behind him said. His voice was unfazed, passive, as if nothing Gavin had just said even grazed him. Reed felt as though his throat was constricted, he couldn’t let out a word without his voice breaking. So, he didn’t say anything, only stomped off to the break room, wanting nothing to do with that android.

Of course that didn’t last long, he had a job to do, and with his record, he could be inches away from getting fired. He couldn’t bear to work with this android, he felt his hard walls crumbling after so many years of putting them up, and he only had so much power left to put them back up. Gavin walked to the coffee machine and took a cup, filling it up. He needed to get back to his desk, to work.

Of course, right as he was going to leave, the android he’d just went off on was standing in the doorway. Gavin knew what was coming.

“I don’t want an apology.”

“Then what  _ do _ you want, detective?”

That question struck Gavin to the soul. He wasn’t expecting it at all. Of course, the answer was open. The android didn’t stick him in a corner, he was able to pick what happened. He could easily say “ _ For you to leave _ ” or “ _ For you to get another partner and leave me the fuck alone _ ” and the android would probably have a probable excuse to explain to Fowler why he couldn’t work with Reed, and that would be the end.

What surprised him even more than the android even asking the question was when Gavin said, “To forget what happened.” And then for him to brush by the android and step back to his desk, sitting down.

The android was struck himself. With all of his previous pre-constructions of what could have left the detectives mouth, that was not one of them. He had reasons why he believed Reed would say something cruel, had reasons to exclude the possibility that Gavin would say something like that.

He shrugged it off and decided he would talk to Connor about this problem later, for now he had a job to do. With that, he walked back to his desk and sat down. Gavin looked tired, and some discoloration of skin still stood out to him. Gavin was obviously trying to hide the thing, which means something was definitely wrong.

_ Question: Gavin has some discoloration on his lower neck and is trying to hide it. Why? _

“What are you staring at, tin can?” Gavin spoke, glaring over his coffee cup.

“I am sorry, detective, I simply see some discoloration on your lower neck,” He replies.

Gavins eyes widened and covered it with his hand, a nervous look in his eyes.

“It’s nothing, just a bruise from when my cat bit me,” Gavin lied, looking back at his computer. The detective almost winced at the lie. Not only did he just admit he had a cat, but he also  _ lied _ , and the lie wasn’t even close to being convincing.

Nines looked back to his computer, and Gavin let out an almost audible sigh of relief that the android had not asked more questions, he did  _ not _ want to talk about his personal shit with some  _ android _ , especially one he’d only known for three days.

Nines made two possibilities.

_ Possibility 1: He was bitten by his cat. _

The android  _ had _ to add the possibility, as unconvinced as he was by it, he had to.

_ Evidence for Possibility 1: Gavin had said so. _

_ _ _ Possibility 2: He was bitten by someone, most likely the man at St. Samuelles. _

_ Evidence for Possibility 2: By the looks and healing of it, it was hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. The teeth marks were obviously from a human or androids teeth, but most likely from a human from the slightly slanted shape. The healing seemed to be quick, so it originated from two days ago. _

Nines didn’t even know why he was doing this, it wasn’t any of his business.

“ _ You’re not my fucking nanny, dipshit. _ ”

But the conclusion was staring him right in the face, and, involuntarily, the words popped up on screen…

“ _ Possability 2 proven. Gavin was given a ‘hickey’ from the man at the bar. _ ”

He closed off those tabs, shutting his eyes and then opening them. They had a case to solve, and nagging at Gavins feelings aren't going to get them anywhere.

“I have just received another location of a body, the DPD requests us to be there to investigate,” Nines stated, then turned to Gavin. “Would you accompany me to the crime scene?”

“Will you intentionally be an ass there too?” Gavin snickered.

“Detective, I was merely pro-”

“No, no. I’ll go with you just... stop talking, god.”

The android stood and shut down both of their computers, walking his way out of the office.

Gavin cursed under his breath and followed the RK out of the building, glaring at Hank and Connor when he heard Hanks snickering and saw Connors sympathetic look, that only agitated him more. When they landed near Gavins black car, the brunette was confused as to why the android was sliding into the driver's seat, but went with it. Gavin sat in the passenger's seat, suddenly ashamed of the amount of trash he’d actually left in his car.

“Why are  _ you _ driving… again?” Gavin questioned, looking at the androids large hands as they slip the keys into the slot to turn it on.

The android turned to the other man and asked, “Would you prefer I didn’t?”

“I… Just don’t go on shut-down mode while driving, alright?”

“I would never do th-.”

“Shut. Up,” Growled Gavin, and the android miraculously listened.

Gavin sighed and leaned back onto the headrest and rubbed his upper arms, trying to get warmer. He saw the android flick on the ac, not even looking at Gavin.

Bitter, cold, air flared out and Gavin grit his teeth, but after a moment, hot air flowed through and he sighed.

_ What is he doing? Stupid android. I could have obviously done it myself. _

“So I assume you know what is happening at the crime scene,” The RK said, splitting the silence.

Gavin scoffed, “Of course I do, I got the report too.”

“That’s why I assumed, detective, do you not listen?” Nines mocked.

Gavin snapped his head to Nines, his eyes wide.

“Not to  _ you _ ,” He says, crossing his arms and turning his head to look out of the window. That seemed to be the end of their argument. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, the only sound coming from the light taps on the windows from the rain, occasionally the blinker, and the ac.

Gavin would call it comfortable, he does like this type of weather. What Gavin really wanted was a smoke, but he told himself he needed to get better or it will only cause himself more damage. Though, the temptation is wild, crawling from his toes to the tips of his fingers. Of course, he’d have to be delusional to think that he could get away with it in front of this android.

When they arrive at the scene, some others were there. Forensics with tiny bags of evidence sealed off, officers getting bombarded with questions, and FBI agent Perkins tipping his head up and trying to answer them like the self-righteous prick he was.

“Ah, this shitty asshole…” Gavin groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Nines turned the key so the car shut off and handed them back to Gavin, who stuffed them in his pocket.

“I assume you do not like Officer Perkins,” Nines said, glancing to the officer then back to Gavin.

“‘Do not like’? Oh no, I hate that fucker.”

“Why?”

Gavin laughed the tiniest bit and answered with, “You’ll fuckin’ see.” And then slid out of the car, wrapping his jacket a bit tighter around himself. Detroit winter was going to be a pain in the ass.

Agent Perkins looked over and saw detective Reed. He excused himself from the news reporters and walked over to Gavin, smirking. Gavin breathed in and out, bracing himself for what is to come.

“Ah, Detective Failure, nice to see you here,” He says, the fakest sweet voice Reed has ever heard.

Nines was all of a sudden by his side, looking down to Perkins.

“Ah, and now you have an android? Is this the new model Fowler was talking about?” Perkins asked, looking Nines up and down, smirking.

Gavin grit his teeth.

“I mean, androids investigating androids, how fucking weird, ain’t it?” Perkins remarked, putting a hand on his hip and looking over Nines once more.

“I would suggest to also correlate your job with that statement, agent,” Nines said, completely unamused. “Since I do assume you’ve also investigated  _ humans _ before, right?”

Perkins was shocked for a moment, a face that Gavin can put down in his book.

“Don’t try to be a disappointment this time around, yeah?” Perkins finally snapped at Gavin, before turning away and walking back to the interviewers.

Gavin was finally able to laugh, a full on giggle with Nines standing right next to him.

“You really just… rendered Perkins speechless,” Gavin breathed, smiling.

“I simply thought his thinking was wrong and-”

Gavin glared lightly at Nines.

“Yes, yes. His reaction was absolutely hilarious, Nines, that’s why I laughed.”

The android seemed to malfunction for a moment. This was the first time Gavin had called Nines ‘Nines’ since that night.

“Alright, so it was good?” The android asks, looking Gavin in the eyes.

Gavin smiled and replied with, “Weird way of asking, but yes, making fun of Perkins is good.”

Then Gavin turned to the crime scene in front of him and started walking into the house.

When he entered, the smell of blood and chemicals hit him immediately. He had to step back a bit and calm himself before entering further. Nines looked at him, probably scanning him, to assess what’s wrong. Gavin gave him a tiny glare, simply trying to say “ _ Stop. _ ” without having to say it.

When they made it to the second living room, Gavin saw the body. Another female, eyes open and looked shocked, but she was frozen, it made Gavins stomach churn. She had no clothes on, only a blanket over her crotch. The girls right hand was turned, the star cut once again in a star shape. There seemed to be no bruises on her body, no signs of struggle or anything.

“What can you say about it?” Gavin asked, deciding looking away from this body is the best thing to do so he doesn’t puke all over it.

The android glanced at him and then back to the woman.

“She died three days ago. She struggled for very little, if the tiny ring around her ankle says anything other than risky activities.”

Gavin sputtered for a second before crossing his arms.

“Yet, the dent is small, which means the killer was only applying enough pressure to keep her there, not enough to keep the bruise for long. They must have known that we were going to find her in a shorter amount of time. The cut on her hand seems to have come after she had died, and from the looks of it, it was from just yesterday.” The android stood fully now, and his LED span yellow for a bit and then back to blue.

“So what you’re saying is, the killer had  _ come back _ after killing her to cut the star on her hand?” Gavin said, incredulously. Why would someone do that? And how does nobody see the same car come back again?

Nines nodded and smiled, the corner of his lips turning up to create the most infuriating and sexy smirk Gavin had ever seen.

“Good job working that out, detective, maybe you’re not totally incompatent,” The android says and turns around, heading towards the exit.

“Shut up, wires.”

Gavin followed behind, glaring at the androids head. Yet, as it stands, Gavin could feel the swell of his heart coarse through his body, sending swirls of pride to his head. Of course, Gavin would never say that.

“Where are you two going?” Gavin heard Perkins ask, stepping closer to them.

Nines turned around, looking neutral, but there was an air of annoyance to him.

“We have another idea of where we can find evidence, so we are heading there now,” The android answered.

Perkins nodded, then asked, “And where would that be?”

Gavin was annoyed already, he was barely resisting the urge to punch Perkins straight in the jaw.

Gavin said through gritted teeth, “None of your fuckin’ buisness, Perkins. We are going to look for  _ evidence _ . I know you’re just trying to steal our evidence and take the credit for yourself, you fuckin’ bi-”

Nines stepped in the middle of him and Perkins, bending a bit to look Gavin in the eyes.

“Not right now, detective. Let me handle this,” The android said, standing straight once more and turning to face Perkins. The detective sighed and breathed, trying to calm his anger. Somehow, Nines’ calm voice soothed him right now.

“I am sorry on behalf of my partner. But what he says is true, we have no obligation to tell you as of now. Check for the place on our report, if you would really like to know,” The android says, waiting for Perkins’ reaction.

The agent scoffed, “Whatever.” He turned on his heel and walked away. Yet before he does, he looks the android up and down once again, smirking at Gavin, and then turning his head.

“How unprofessional,” Nines muttered and then walked towards the car.

Gavin was filled to the brim with rage. He was almost tempted the run and slam that fuckers head into the ground. And he tells himself it’s only because he was annoying and invasive, and NOT because of the eye-rape he constantly gives Nines.

“Detective?” He hears the android say behind him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Gavin spits. He closes his eyes and breathes carefully in and out once more. When the detective decided he was calm enough, he slipped into the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Why am I the one driving now?" Gavin asked, slipping the keys into the car and starting it.

What the detective was really saying was, " _ I am so pissed off right now, you can't be trusting me to drive safely? _ "

Nines looked at him, the edge of his mouth quirking up, “I think you are capable enough to make us through the streets without crashing into a house.”

Gavin had to bite his tongue. He couldn’t just  _ smile _ in front of this android. He still hated him to the depths of his soul. Though, he felt like he needed to make himself  _ believe _ that he hated him now, and that’s what scared him the most.

“If you really want to know, I need to run through the evidence. Also, the place is 1654 Yunwood Ave., detective,” Nines informed, looking forward again.

“Okay, well, Siri, please set up the navigation to 1654 Yunwood Ave.” He deadpanned.

Nines’ smile dropped immediately. The expression he held no emotion. Like a blank board. Though, the way his cold eyes turned to his made Gavin instinctively flinch.

“I am  _ not _ to be compared to that, Gavin,” Nines spoke, and Gavin couldn’t tell if he prefered his obviously angered tone or his devoid of emotion tone.

Gavin bit his lip before saying, “Hey, it was a joke, Nines.”

There was an awkward silence between them. Gavin’s head was swarming, evil thoughts nagging at his brain constantly. “ _ You fucked up, fuckin’ idiot. Now literal robocop is gonna fuck you up. Wow, you’re a failure. _ ”

Another side of his brain was telling him, “ _ It doesn’t matter, HE doesn’t matter. You are just bearing with him ‘cause you HAVE to. When this case is over, you will go back to being by yourself, alone. You don’t need him. You HATE-OVE HIM. _ ” He couldn’t make up his mind no matter what, his thoughts were fighting each other to the core.

“Turn right,” Nines says, but there seems to be a lighter tone in his voice. Gavin sighed and backed out. He still doesn’t know if this means they’re cool or not, but he has no time to lay on it. They have a case to work on.

He drove out of the street, and Nines instructed him all the way through till they landed at a tall building.

“Apartments?” Gavin questioned, putting the car into park and taking the keys out of the slot.

“I’m sure you know that the android had a lover, detective. This was their home that they owned together.” The android opened the door and slid out.

“ _ Together _ ?” Gavin mumbled, his eyebrows scrunching together. He shook his head and stepped out of the car.

“Yes,  _ together _ . They were apparently quite close according to her co-workers,” The android turned to him and looked him up and down, “Does that bother you, detective?”

Gavin tamed his expression, the smug look that erupted onto the androids face only pissing him off more.

“No, of course not,” The detective spat, hoping he could get away with the lie. Yet, the look on Nines’ face tells him that he knew. Though, what he said was only partially the truth. Yes, the android/human thing bothered him, but it wasn’t something horrible, it was just  _ unusual _ .

“Lets go, plastic,” Gavin says, gesturing to the door. Nines nodded briefly before leading the way inside. Nines went up to the desk and whipped out a badge.

“Detroit Police. We’ve come to ask Micheal Taylor some questions.”

The receptionist looked shocked for a second before nodding, “14th floor, apartment number 83B.”

Nines nodded and gave a curt thank you before heading towards the elevator, Gavin close behind. He could see the receptionist gazing at Nine's in awe. Not so intimidating, now is he? Once inside the empty elevator, and the doors slid shut, Gavin spoke.

"You said that you were created for intimidation, not integration. But everywhere we go, people eye-fuck you. Why?"

Nines glanced at him with a smirk, and then he answered, "I  _ was  _ made for intimidation, and I'm sure you know how intimidating I can be. Even so, CyberLife could not resist making me 'appealing', so it would be easier to get answers out of people who find me attractive."

Gavin couldn't believe what he was hearing. This android was made for  _ DECEPTION _ . CyberLife made this Android to be a more efficient, more attractive, Connor. Why?

Nines spoke before Gavin could. “I have to wonder what stance he is in. He didn’t kill her, that’s obvious enough, but I want to know more than what is written in the report.”

Gavin looked at him, “What do you want to ask?”

“Oh, I’m not the one asking,” Nines said, “You are.”

“Okay, well, what am  _ I _ asking? I think we got most of the questions and answers we need.”

“Yes, but you guys haven’t asked all the questions you should. You’re asking human questions, not android questions. Have you asked where she goes to get thirium? Have you asked where her reparist is?”

Gavin recalled the report, and none of that was on there. Of course.

“So, do you suspect her repairer did this?” Gavin questioned. Then the ding of the elevator rang. The doors slid open and Gavin lead the way out this time.

“I think it is a huge possibility, considering Alissa had no records with Cyberlife,” He says behind the detective. “The only thing that held her name was when her code officially changed her name.”

Gavin nodded. He turned his head and stopped at door number 83B. Nines stood tall beside him, looking way too good. But isn't that what he was supposed to think?

Gavin knocked on the door, the echo uncomfortable against the silent hallway of the building.

Then, the door opens, revealing a disheveled man. Gavin had to resist flinching, he looked worse then the dead bodies he’s seen.

“Hi, Detroit Police, we’ve come to ask some questions,” Gavin said as kind as he could manage. He was an asshole, but he didn’t exactly want to put this man is any more pain.

The man looked confused for a second, but then he nodded and opened the door for them.

Gavin stepped in, the RK right behind. Gavin had to resist the urge to cringe. Over all the other places he’s seen, this didn’t look as bad, but you could  _ see _ the pain he is going through. There were clothes askew, to-go boxes left on the floor, and broken glasses in the kitchen, this place really was a wreck all in itself. It pained Gavin to know that this was once what he’d gone through, that this was the state of his own home for a while.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone, uh…” Micheal said, rushing past them after he shut the door, trying to pick up some things off the floor and shove them somewhere else. Nines stepped up to him when he came back around and held on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, we don’t need you to clean for us. We’ve just come to ask a few simple questions, Micheal,” The android assured. Micheal slumped, as if all the weight he’d been fighting on his body had finally won the battle.

“Alright,” Micheal breathed, falling down into a chair. Gavin sat on the couch across from him, casting a quick glance at Nines who was in the living room, but not sitting down.

“So, to track down the person who has done this to your girlfriend, we’re gonna need a couple more things to go off of,” Gavin says, offering a patient smile.

Micheal doesn’t offer the same enthusiasm, but he nods and says, “I’ll give everything I have.”

That kind of determination was encouraging enough. Gavin doesn’t know anyone that might show that much determination to find the killer for him.

“Thank you. Uh, so, did Alissa have a repairist? Maybe one that she went to for occasional check-ups or fixes?” Gavin questioned, leaning forward a bit.

Micheal nodded and shakily answered, “Yeah, his name was Derik Hedforthson. We, obviously, were a little suspicious of CyberLife and decided we should just have another, more trustworthy doctor.”

Gavin nodded, looking over to Nines, who nodded.

“I have to ask, detective, are you suggesting that Derik might be the culprit of my girlfriends…” Micheal gulped and choked out, “Murder?”

Gavin nodded. “It’s the only explanation.”

Micheal nodded and they sat awkwardly for a moment. Gavin swept through his questions, debating which one will give him the most answers and the least pain. Then Micheal perked up, eyes widening.

“Actually, hold on,” Micheal says before speeding towards a room. There was quite a few shuffles and clashes. Gavin looked over to Nines, who looked out of it for a split second before he came back. He looked at Gavin, giving a small upwards twitch of his lips. Gavin gazed at him, not knowing what to do. This android was fucking with his emotions. Twisting Gavins world around his finger with ease, and Gavin couldn’t hold himself enough to care.

“Detective,” The bearded man chimed. Gavin blinked and whipped his eyes to look at Micheal. The man was holding a small file holder in his hands.

“Here,” He says, offering it to Gavin, “I hope it helps.”

Gavin took it and opened it, it’s…

“Derik Hedforthsons Technician information,” Gavin breathes. He looks up at Micheal, “This helps a lot, Micheal, thank you.”

Micheal offers a smile, “Thank  _ you _ , detective, I hope you get this guy.”

Gavin nods and heads towards the exit, Nines already at the door.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Micheal,” Nines said, opening the door for Gavin to slip past.

“Anytime,” Micheal smiled, nodding. Gavin walked towards the elevator, Nines close behind.

“He was very helpful, I must pride him on how composed he seemed,” Nines said when they got into the elevator. Gavin nodded and pressed the button for the first floor.

“I’d say you were pretty good in there too, detective. You worded your words rather well, as if you put a lot of thought into them before you said them,” Nines praised, taking the files away from Gavin's hands.

Gavin felt the blood in his body rush up to his cheeks, while some, even more embarrassingly, went south.

“If you’re expecting a thank you, don’t.” Gavin glared at his feet, and then away from Nines. it stayed silent for a bit until Gavin mumbled a rough, “Thanks.”

The detective couldn’t see Nines, but the android was smiling and gazing at Gavin.

Nines was starting to see the notifications popping up on screen, ‘ _ Software instability: Rising _ ’. He know he was a deviant, but he didn’t  _ feel _ . Until now. He felt the soft static in his chest where his thirium pump was working rapidly.

“Hey, Nines? You alright? I didn’t break you, did I?” Gavin asked the frozen android.

The RK blinked rapidly and then stared at the detective.

“No, I am alright,” Nines assured. Gavin opened his mouth to protest, but the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Nines slipped past, Gavin following beside him. They walked quietly to Gavin's car, the machine now sprinkled with some snow. Gavin was cold, his arms was dotted with goosebumps after he shivered.

“Doesn’t your wires get cold or something?” Gavin asked as he threw himself into the passenger seat of his car. Nines slid in and shook his head.

“I have a heating system where I can change my body heat temperature if I need to,” Nines answered, offering his hand as an example. Gavin looked at it and then to the androids face. “It’s currently at 105 degrees,” The RK supplies.

Gavin hesitantly moved towards it and placed his hand against his. It was… warm. Gavin looked at it in surprise. Nines smiled easily, gazing at Gavin happily. Gavin froze in place, staring at the androids electric blue eyes. Nines was showing emotion, he was smiling in happiness.

It made Gavins heart swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya!


End file.
